


A Day At The Mall.

by supermariosunshine69 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/supermariosunshine69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting photos taken at the mall isn't always going to be what you expect. Just look after your children and everything will be... Aradia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting At Six

Aradia was smiling, as hard as that was to do, considering she was super frustrated and her eternal patience was wearing thin. ***FLASH*** Aradia was having her picture taken with her mother, the pushiest woman in the universe. If she wasn't complaining that she wasn't outside making friends, it would be how she chose to dress. If it wasn't that, it was god knows what. Aradia had put this off for a month and a half before, Her mother wouldn't allow her to see her friends until she had a picture taken.

 ***FLASH*** And going without contact can only lead to rumors about what would have happened to her whilst she was gone, no doubt someone would have said she died by now. And in the state of dress she was in right now? She may well have been. For god knows what reason, her mother chose a puffy, all green ensemble of whatever she could find in her closet to put on her. ***FLASH*** Not that fashion took her fancy, but there is a place where you draw the line.  
"Are we done yet? I'm booored!"Aradia complained.

And just as Aradia was about to throw a tantrum like nothing else mattered, she saw them. They walked past without even giving it a second thought, unlike the others. Aradia got up and ran towards them, her mothers momentary lapse of judgement at a genuine smile from her 'poker faced' daughter caused her to let go. Aradia chased them down and patted them on the shoulder.

" Hey! What are you doing here?" Aradia announced, looking happy and confused.

" I'm here with my dad! We're going thopping!" Sollux replied, turning back and smiling at Aradia. " What are you doing here? And why are you drethhed tho thilly?"

Aradia looked down and giggled, pulling on the bottom of her jumper. She looked back up to Sollux and met his gaze, losing the words she had ready. " Uh.... Aradia? Are you thill there? Hello?"

She shook her head and blinked a few times.  
" .... I'm here because i'm having some pictures taken... And I don't like it! My mom's forcing me to!"

Sollux chuckled a little and itched his face.  
"Maybee it'll bee over thoon? Where ithh your mom anywaythh?"  
"Um....." Aradia looked around, tilting her head up and scanning the crowd. " I dunno.... But I found you! Maybe we can look for her together!"  
" Yeah! Dad, leth find mithheth Megido! C'mon!"

His dad chuckles as his son takes him by the hand and pulls him along, apologising to the people he bumps into. Aradia leads the trail, holding Sollux's hand to pull him along. Curious eyes scan the trousers of passers by, looking for her mothers maroon skirt.

A pair of hands dart from the crowd, taking Aradia by the hips. Aradia yelps and flails her legs, bashing her fists against the arms.  
" Aradia! Where did you run off to? You had me worried sick!"  
" Moooom! I found Sollux, look!"

She pointed into the crowd where she came from, where little Sollux emerged, holding his father's hand.  
" So you did! But you ran off! What have I told you not to do?"  
" ... Run off...." She replied, guilt plastered on her face.  
" You're in big trouble, missy...."

" Hey, don't sweat it miss Megido. She came running into safe arms." His dad replied, smiling down to his son and ruffling his hair. Sollux chuckled and his tongue slipped out of his mouth a little.  
" .... Well she still broke an important rule.... Running off is dangerous, Aradia! How many times do I have to say it?"  
" A million billion times! " She joked, giggling.  
" Aradia...." Her mother spoke in a serious tone, her face as solid as stone.  
" .... I know.... I'm sorry....." Aradia mumbled, looking down.  
" ..... For....." Her mother continued, pushing her for more. She wanted Aradia to learn a lesson from all of this.  
" Running into a crowd of people I don't know...." Aradia finished, looking back up to her mother.  
" And will you do it again?"  
"... No..."  
" Good girl...." Her mother replied, putting her down on the ground again.

" So.... Am I still in trouble?"  
" .... No....." Her mother replied.  
" Yay! Now I can--"  
" ... But only if you finish the pictures with me...."  
" Aww, Moooom! That's boring! And I look silly!"  
" Do you like being in trouble?"  
" ... No... Wait! Can Sollux be in it too?"

Her mother stopped in her tracks, considering it.  
" I'll smile real big!"  
" ... Only if he wants to. How about it, Sollux's dad?" Her mother asked, looking up to his dad.  
" Uh.... Sure, why not. Do you wanna be in a picture with Aradia?"  
Sollux gasped and smiled, nodding up at his dad.  
" Yethh! That would bee awethhome!"  
" Then off you go champ. I'll be here."  
" Aw, dad! Why don't you bee in one athh well?"  
" I dunno Sollux, is there room for a big guy like me over there?"  
" We could make thhome! Pleeeeeathhe?" Sollux pleaded, smiling widely up at him. Aradia begged in unison, while he looked to Aradia's mother and she shrugged with a smile.

" Sure thing little buddy."  
" Eeee!"  
Aradia and Sollux took him by the hands, pulling him towards the photo corner, whilst he leant down again. He chuckled and Aradia's mother followed shortly behind them. They emerged from the crowd seconds later and were in the corner, which was illuminated only by the lamps above and the bright light from the flash of the camera. Aradia let go of his hand and clambered up the stand, Sollux following suit. Aradia budged up close to Sollux, while their parents stood in the sideline, Aradia's mother talking to the photographer.

" Daaad! Get in the picture!"  
" Heheheh, not this time son. It's just you two for these ones."  
" Aw man! You thhaid you were gonna have a picture taken!"  
" I will later Sollux, calm down.... It's just you two for now... I'll get in one soon."  
" Okay..."

For the next few minutes, dozens of photos of the two of them were shot, each photo looking better and better. The two of them were definately photogenic, even after Aradia took off her jumper and threw it on the floor after feeling too hot with it on. She wore a dark grey t shirt under it, with a few red petals on. She kissed Solllux on the cheek in one photo, and he sat wide eyed at it for the next few pictures. She giggled and hugged him, to which a few 'awws' were made from various people in the crowd. Her mother stood staring adoringly, his father chuckling a little  
.  
" Hey.... What's so funny? It was cute!"  
" He's been talking about her a lot at home recently... He said he was gonna kiss her next time he saw her.... Guess he forgot..."  
" She's been talking about him too... All her drawings have Sollux in them..."  
" It's just a crush though, knowing Sollux he'll move on sooner or later... He'll get distracted by something or someone and lose interest." His father replied, smirking as the camera flashed again.  
" Well let's enjoy it while it lasts..... I bet it'll last..."  
" Let's just wait and see....." He chuckled, seeing his son looking over to him.

" Daaad! Get thhome photoethh! We can't thhit here forever!" Sollux called out, leaning over Aradia. She would have fallen backwards, but she propped herself up with her hands.  
" Oh, alright... You drive a hard bargain, mister...." He smirked as he walked over, heads turning as he emerged from the crowd,  
" Mom, you too!" Aradia yelled, waving at her. Her mother stepped forwards slowly from the crowd, wearing a warm smile and a pretty ensemble. She looked to her daughter, concious of every pair of eyes glancing her way, making her feel a little claustrophobic and nervous.

Aradia giggled as her mom crouched down behind them, his father doing the same. The camera man got them into various positions for photos, considering the amount of people in the photo, it classified as a family photo. And it cost way less to buy later on. So that was an added bonus. Several minutes later, after many different pictures were taken, including one where Sollux kissed Aradia on the cheek, the way Aradia had done to him earlier, they were printing the photos on the side with a seperate guy and his female assistant. Though, he didn't look too happy. And this woman was older than him, and more overbearing. Like she could be his mother or something. But anyway.

The photos came out mainly as polaroids, some as passport photos and some were specially printed to be framed. A few keyrings were thrown in, and a few other things would be delivered to Aradia's house as they were printed. The process didn't take long, the pictures dried quickly and were sealed in a clear packaging, with clear plastic to support it. Aradia's mother and Sollux's father thanked the people, urging their children to do the same.

"What do we say to the nice man and lady? " Their parents asked in unison. Sollux and Aradia turned, Aradia whispering something into Sollux's ear, which made him chuckle.  
"Thank you!" Aradia shouted, feeling hyper and excited.  
Thankthh!" Sollux shouted louder, like he saw it as a competition. Their parents quickly silenced them, and they started to walk away, towards the exit of the mall. Aradia jumped up and down, chuckling and singing a made up song about silly things, and Sollux of course. Sollux watched her dance about, stopping for a second and bumping into his fathers leg.  
"Heyy, come on now buddy. We've gotta get home."  
"But dad! What about the thhopping?" Sollux moaned, wanting his cereal.  
"Ohh! Yeah, I forgot about that. Come on then champ. Off to get some food!"  
"Yeah!" Sollux replied, running over to his dad, but stopping halfway. "But I don't want two leave Aradia beehind..." He looked back to Aradia, then frowned up at his dad.

He raised his thumb and finger to his chin, wondering how to solve the problem.  
"I got it. We're going out later, aren't we?"  
"Yeah...."  
"Well if it's alright with her mom, then we could take her with us...."  
Sollux's eyes lit up, his smile growing instantly.  
"Yeth! That thoundth awethome! Miththeth Megido! Can thhee? Pleeeeeathe?"  
"Well.... I guess so....."  
"Yay! Thanks mom!" Aradia piped up, hugging her leg, then running over to Sollux.  
" Make sure she's back by five though, she still has to have dinner and a bath before bed." Her mother continued, looking up to his father.  
"Alrighty then. We'll be back before then anyhow. Say goodbye to miss Megido!"  
"Byeeee!" Sollux cried, waving at her as he turned around."  
"Bye mommy!" Aradia replied, blowing a kiss at her mother. She turned and held Sollux's hand once more, smiling at him.  
"See you later, miss Megido." Sollux's dad replied, winking at her mother with a smile. He turned swiftly and smirked, walking away. She blushed a little, and walked quickly in the other direction.


	2. A Twist Of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting people old and new, it's to be expected when you're moving up to middle school. Familiar faces and old ties form nd rear their heads once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a shitty summary.  
> EDIT 20-09-13: added some more. Wow I'm slow.

Alright, last minute checks. Pencil case? Yep.  
Writing pads? .... Yup.  
School Diary? Uh huh.  
School bag? Uh.... Yeah.

Okay so this was becoming tedious already and she hadn't even stepped foot out of the door. 'You can never be too careful, Aradia! Take band aids with you!' Was something she'd heard on many occasions. With it being the first day of secondary school, her mother was bound to be over protective and stress about every little detail, even more so than usual.

" Do you have your lunch?"  
" Yes, I do." Aradia held up the bag with said lunch inside.  
" Clean clothes?"  
" Fresh out of the dryer." She flattened out the strawberry red dress her daughter was wearing after she found a few creases.  
" Did you wash this morning?"  
" No, of course not.... That's why my hair smells like strawberry and kiwi for no reason..."  
" Don't get fresh with me, young lady. I just want to make sure that-"  
" ... Sure that everything is all done and prepared, yes I know. Can I go, please? The bus will be here soon and I don't want to miss it! I'll have to walk like four and a half miles!" Aradia continued, bouncing on her feet in annoyance and anticipation. Before responding, her mother crouched down and put her hands on Aradia's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

" ... Yes, go..... Remember to put on your shoes before you go!" She called out, as Aradia ran towards the door. Aradia nodded and smiled, slipping on some smart, black shoes before swinging open the door and running halfway down the path, waiting for the bus to come by. Her mother stood leaning on the doorframe, watching her daughter swing her arms from side to side, smiling proudly.

After a few minutes, the bus became visible at the end of the road, and the noise on the prominently yellow bus could already be heard. Noises of childrens laughter, shouting, some were singing various songs, basically making a riot. It wasn't long before it began to slow to a halt, not far from the end of the path. Aradia ran down and waited by the doors as they swung open, revealing a smiling man sat by the wheel.

" Come on up, don't be shy. Next stop, school." He called out, looking to Aradia with a small smile. Aradia quickly hopped up onto the steps, turning back before the doors closed and waved. Her mother yelled out some advice that she'd already heard a million times already, and made her way up the bus slowly as the bus's brakes squealed, and began to pull away and back up the road.

Aradia's head scanned the aisle, looking for the first spare seat she could sit on. The first half of the bus was crammed with kids that obviously all knew each other in some way, otherwise it would be silent on the bus and everyone would probably be awkward. Probably. The back half didn't look too bad, though it was almost full. She shuffled around a few people, apologising for bumping into a few, and slumped into a seat.

Breathing comfortably and sitting now, some of her mothers words circulated in her mind. ' Don't talk to older people you don't know unless they're teachers!' ' Make some friends!' ' Don't let anyone make you uncomfortable, because they shouldn-'  
" Your hair smells nice...." A voice announced, interrupting her train of though. She jumped a little as she turned and saw the source of the voice, his face taking her by surprise. It wasn't ugly, just different. 

" Um... Thanks...."  
" And you have a pretty face, too..." He replied, his voice a little more gruff than before, with an added grunt which was probably involuntary. Aradia smiled uncomfortably, and got up to move, avoiding his grasp as he tried to grab her arm, instead catching her hair and letting it run through his fingers. Three pairs of eyes followed her, until she'd gotten far enough back. Without looking, she slumped into another empty seat, looking out of the window opposite.

The person sat next to her placed a light hand on her shoulder after half a minute or so, giggling a little.  
" Hi! What's your furrst class?" A girl piped up, her tone a little higher, and sweeter. She'd obviously learned to roll her tongue, and from the looks of her clothes, adored cats. She even had a pawprint painted onto her cheek. At least, it looked like paint.  
" Um.... Just the assembly for me. I like your clothes, very green and there's cats everywhere!" Aradia replied, smiling at her.  
" Oh, same! I bet it's gonna be boring and we'll all fall asleep or something, hee hee! Thank you! I like your dress, it looks very cute on you."  
" Thank you! So what's your name?"  
" I'm Nepeta! I like to draw things sometimes. What's yours?"  
" I'm Aradia! I like to watch action films sometimes like Indiana Jones!"  
" Oh cool! I've heard of that one.... Oh! And this is Equius!"

Nepeta turned around to face the boy in the seat behind, who'd been watching the 'conversation' unfold. He gave a small smile to the girl Nepeta had been talking to, who he'd found out was called Aradia.  
" Hi Equius." Aradia said, looking up to him as she turned and smiled, giving him a little wave. Nepeta looked to Aradia and smiled.  
" He's kinda nervous around new people... He sweats a lot when he's nervous and carries a bag of towels everywhere..."  
" Really? Woah... It's okay Equius, not everyone is a nasty so and so! You don't have to be so nervous!"

Equius shyed away from her, facing away and keeping quiet.  
" Aww...."  
" He's my best furriend! We've been like that fur years..."  
" It must be so cool to go to middle school with your best friend! I'm so jealous! I don't have a friend to take with me..."  
" Oh! I'm sorry about that, did they not want to come with you?"  
" I don't really have any friends..." Aradia mumbled, looking down to her laps and fidgeting with her dress.  
" Well you should! I'll be your furrend!" Nepeta cheered, putting a hand on Aradia's shoulder.  
" You... You would?"  
" Sure! It isn't fun to see someone left out of the group! You give them your paw, er, hand, and you let them join in!" Nepeta called out, a wide smile on her young face. Equius watched on with concern through his fingers, assuming she'd just be another person who'd betray Nepeta's trust like so many had before.  
" Thank you so much!" Aradia replied, leaning over and hugging Nepeta tightly, happy she'd made a friend on her first day, and school hadn't even started! How could this day get any better?

The remainder of the bus journey was filled with natter and chatter between just about everyone on the bus, And the journey wasn't a long one for Aradia, as her house was probably the closest to the school, relative to the others. Pulling up onto the kerb of a light gray pavement, away from the loose flow of traffic, the bus came to a smooth stop before the doors flew open. The teens sat at the front of the bus bolted out of the door, leaving the back half to make their way at their own pace.

" I wonder what it's gonna be like in school..." Aradia wondered, swinging her feet a little as she waited to move down the aisle.  
" I'm sure it'll be super fun! My mom says that it might be scary 'cuz it's a mew place but if furrends stick together then we should be okay! Right Equius?" Nepeta informed her, turning back on her chair to face him. Equius kept his silence, and nodded to Nepeta to agree.  
" We'll be okay, stick with us! Equius has been here befurr, so we can ask him where to go!" Nepeta added, swinging her legs like Aradia.

As the flow of new and regular teens became slower and thinner, Aradia and Nepeta found a gap in the line and began to walk with their bags and such with Equius following close by, concerned for his best friend, still not trusting of this 'Aradia' girl. Before long, they were filing out of the bus and into the walls of 'Alternia High', a peculiar name for a school but nonetheless was a respected school and regarded as a 'First Class Place For Education.'. Or so it says on the big plaque secured above the hall entrance, which co-incedentally was right next to the main entrance. Some words in latin were on the plaque, the first half translating to 'Hard work achieves goals', whereas the second half of the message was taped over with a sheet of paper reading ' Gaming is a better waste of time' in German. Pretty much every single new student who saw the sign were confused by the words written there, as not many would know either Latin or German.

The main hall was sized generously in comparison to the rest of the school, the ceiling not well illuminated; lights shone down from high up on the walls, attempting to derrive attention to the block of darkness looming over them, but doing so unsuccessfully. The hall filled up pretty quickly, groups of friends remained together and the others sat a seat apart from each other almost always, until it was unavoidable. Some seats were left empty by the time everyone had been packed into the hall, though it wasn't too obvious. And for some reason, there were gaps where chairs had been missed. All in all, it wouldn't have been a completely normal first impression.

For the first few minutes, everyone had been left to chat to themselves, take in the surroundings, and the people around them. But it came without warning that the headmaster would bound onto the stage at any given moment and begin the assembly, so no one was prepared for the following.

*BOOM*  
Confetti cannons exploded from several places at the sides of the halls, diverting attention and causing excited screams from the first years and from the centre aisle, where a lean man sneaked past. The shredded multicoloured paper flew slowly to the students below, exceited screams and shouts following them, landing in people's hair and clothes and feet and just genreally everywhere.

" Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" A booming voice bellowed to the crowd, catching the attention of the entire school hall.  
" And... Whatever the teachers are..." They continued, causing the first years to laugh. " I am your headmaster, you can call me Mister Hussie." A trio of spotlights swivel around and illuminate the man stood centre stage, who cowers from the light, again causing the audience to laugh. He signals to the back of the hall to weaken the light of the spotlights so he could see. Regaining his stance, he continues. "To all you newcomers, I welcome you with big open arms! I'm sure you'll all get a unique experience here at Alternia High, no two stories are the same, no sir!" The Huss leans in and narrows his eyesight, the spotlights dimming further. " And to all you leavers this year... Prepare... 'Cause let's be honest, it sucks out there... Aaaaaaaand to all of those between, yadda yadda, do well and all that shtick. HUSS OUT!" And with a puff of smoke, it was over as quickly as it had begun. As the smoke began to clear, Mister Hussie had dissapeared, much to the entertainment of the first and second years. With a swift round of applause, another teacher took the stage. "Yes well, thank you there, Mister Hussie. Lessons will begin soon, but before they do, let me also extend my welcomes to you all, both new and returning. My name is mister Kankri, and I will be leading the English and languages classes. I'd like to take just a moment of your time to talk about the rules and expectations we hold for you in your up and coming education, here at Alternia High. If you'd like to turn your eyes to the under sides of your seats, you should find a small but detailed booklet of the subject I will proceed to cover." Sure enough, under every seat was a green booklet with the 'Alternia High' logo and crest, with about fifteen pages full of information and different topics, ranging from classes to activities, not missing a single detail from any topic it would seem. After shuffling the papers on the podium before him, clearing his throat and putting on his reading glasses, he continued. "Now, to begin, I'd like you to turn to the first page of your booklets, if you would. Here you will find the basics of our 'School Rules', set out in an easy to read, bullet pointed format. Though there may not be many on this side, more are listed over the page, and for each rule I will delve further into their meanings and boundaries if you will. For the first rule..." "I told you so..." Nepeta whispered to Aradia, causing them both to giggle a little. "... Food will not be permitted within the classrooms, regardless of any students 'level of hunger', as it were. We aim to have all of our classrooms as neat and tidy as possible at all times, with the exceptions of art activities, group discussions, science projects, displays and diorama's of the like, science fairs, wet recess, and in the case of every eventuality, it is required that if entirely possible, every student is to clean up after themselves as to minimize the risks of the following accidents occuring..." "Man, I'm bored already...." Came the whisper of the girl sat to the right of Aradia, looking straight on as she whispered. " You're preaching to the choir, Vee..." Came the whisper of the girl sat centre aisle, sat next to this Vee person. "Is he going to do this every year? If he is, I'm gonna blow this joint, Tez." "I wouldn't bet on it... Its probably a test to see who stays after this whole rabble when we can just read the damn book and..." "Is there something you wish to share with us?" Mister Kankri's voice rose, looking towards the Tez person with intent. She shook her head and shrunk down into her seat as many other eyes from the assembly were turned towards her. "...Then given there are no further interruptions, I shall continue. Onto the second rule, it is not permitted for cellular mobile phones or 'PDA' devices and electronic handheld consoles to be used during lessons and registration periods. Though they are not banned from the school premises, as you may use them during your recesses and lunch breaks accordingly. Though it should go without saying, there is a confiscation penalty for the use of electronic devices during lessons, and may not be retrieved until either the end of period, begining and end of recess, lunch break, and the end of the day, depending on the times and or level of punishment. Rule breakers will be logged into the schools computer systems, as further reference for final year school reports, and for teacher reference to determine the punishment for breaking the rule." Looking up from his many sheets of paper on his prepared speech on the school rules and what they entail, Mister Kankri notices the person in the projection booth. Waving their arms to get his attention, then quickly pointing to the clock on the wall above them, implying he was running out of time. " Ah. Well, it seems as if I have carried on a little too much when talking about the school rules and such, and it seems as if I'm running out of time to talk to you all. I hope you'll all take to heart what I have managed to tell you, and if you should have any queries or worries, feel free to approach any member of staff. Thank you for listening." All along the back two rows, a unanimous snoring sound was made, followed by quiet laughter from the rest of the students. Mister Kankri dismissed the attempt to get on his nerves, and made his way off the stage to make way for the next teacher, followed by a small round of applause for him. He took the center seat in front of the stage. "Thank you, mister Kankri, for your wise words on, um... The school rules. I am the librarian here at Alternia High, but I won't get into too much detail about it. My name is Miss Aranea, and should you need any books or the use of the internet for study and the like, the library is always open. I also co ordinate the afterschool clubs, moreso in writing but nonetheless, any questions you might have about any clubs, feel free to come find me behind the desk on the first floor behind the double doors, you can't miss it." She smiled and bowed a little, cueing her own round of applause, which lasted a little longer and was fuller than the last one. She took a seat besides Kankri and muttered something to him, before subtly gesturing to the projection booth to cue the next teacher. Smoke machines began to billow out on the stage, overflowing to the floor below before long, causing the two teachers to cough and a few students to chuckle. Coloured lights shone onto the stage and some sort of dance music began to play. The first years had no idea what to expect from this, though most others began to laugh and remember what happened last year when the next teacher came on stage. A woman came bursting out from behind the closed curtains, raising her arms and causing the entire audience to cheer gradually. "Alright, first years, up up up! I wanna see you jump!" And without fail, the first years all got up and started to jump on the spot, giggling and chuckling at the sudden change in events. "Yeah, now that's more like it!" She stood on the spot and nodded, letting the jumping continue for a few more seconds, before the music cut and the coloured lights stopped, shining the spotlight on herself again. "Yeah, I just do P.E." She announces, and then chuckles. "The names Miss Meenah, I'm head of all the sports in this joint! You'll run into me a lot here at A.H, I'm kind of everywhere here, heheh. Don't be scared to come up to me if you see me, I'll do what I can for ya. I'm usually in the main yard, I'll see you all around!" And with that, she takes a run up and front flips off of the stage, yelling "BECAUSE I'M FLIPPIN AWESOME!" As she lands. She recieves a big round of applause for her dismount, and takes her seat next to Aranea, folding one leg over the other. The next teacher gets up on stage as the smoke machines shut off, a smile plastered on his face, followed by a woman in green, about the height of the bridge of his nose. As he began to sign with his hands as his eyes wandered the crowd, she spoke up. "Hello everyone, I am Kurloz, but you can call me 'Mister K'." Understandably, most of the first years were confused as to why two people were on stage, whispering to each other, trying to understand. " Oh! And I'm Meulin, I'm the dinner lady, I'm just speaking for him in case some of you don't understand sign language, heehee." He began to sign again, and she translated for him once more. "I'm the science teacher here in A.H, and I can teach all sorts. Chemistry, Biology, Physics, you name it, I can teach it. Don't think just because I can't talk, doesn't mean I can't help. I'll have someone besides me to speak for me when I'm in lessons or on the playground, I won't bite!" He gave a quiet chuckle to that, and continued. "I'll be seeing you all around, and I'll try not to bore you out of your minds in lessons. No promises." Some of the older years chuckled at those last words, as Kurloz made his way off of the stage. "And like I said before, I'm the dinner lady! So... Yeah, heehee..." Meulin squeezed in before she rushed off stage, circling around the front and taking a seat next to Kurloz, as they both sat down. "Oh and, um... If you'd like to turn around just a bit..." An echoed voice announced from behind them. In no time at all, all eyes were on the back of the hall, and up at the man in the projection booth. "I'm Rufioh, and I do music and stuff here. Just remember, you ever get lost, listen to the music, little ones. If you big ones are getting lost, then were done for, huh?" "Anyways! Just remember all that help shtick the others told ya and whatever, I'll be around! Oh yeah, and I do special effects and stuff too, so if you catch any plays or assemblies and that, I'll probably have a hand in it, so keep 'em peeled, guys and gals. Rufioh, Awayyyy~" And with that, the projection booth started to close back into the wall, closing behind two big wooden panels, closing to reveal the school logo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not finished but I'll get around to it. It's far from finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Eheh, I thought this would be cute. I could have done better? I'm open to criticism, leave a comment on areas I can improve.


End file.
